barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magenta Gets Glasses
'''Magenta Gets Glasses '''is a 39th episode from Season 6 of "Barney & Friends". It is a remake of "We Use Our Eyes". Plot Barney wasn’t sure how much about magenta wears glasses, but she wore glasses. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kim * Keesha * Jill * Chip * Stephen *Jeff *Danny *Kelly *Lillian *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Robert *Emily *Kathy * *Kami * *Shelley *Sean Abel *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # Glasses # Why? # The Senses Song # Swimming, Swimming # Jungle Adventure # The More We Get Together # Glasses (reprise) # I Love You Trivia * Kim wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a two hairstyle. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a pony tail. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a short hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O and First Day of School. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a ponytail. * Alissa wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. * Robert wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. * Kathy wear the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Making A Movie (1993 version), Brave New Rescues, Help Pretect The Earth, Lend A Helping Hand, That's a Home to Me (episode), The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Great Summer, Mystery and The Balls, Playing The Harp, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland And The Big Barnyard Show. And a hairstyle. * Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. * * Lillian wears the same pink shirt and blue jumpsuit. And a two ponytail hairstyles. * * Shelley wears the same clothes Tina wore in The Alphabet Zoo. And a two small pigtail hair. * Sean Abel wears the same cleverland basketball t-shirt and long pants with belt and a watch with left wrist hand. And a short hair. * When the Sean Abel and Kelly say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy & Be A Friend". * When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Sean Abel and Kelly are here, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". * When the Children say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Play Piano with Me". * At the end of the Barney doll with a glasses. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Birthday Ole". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "A Little' Mother Goose". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who At The Zoo?". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also seen in "Count Me In!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Can Do It!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "More Barney Songs". * The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "It's Home to Me!". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends